


Cuz I Still Fucking Love You

by ElixirsPlace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, he needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirsPlace/pseuds/ElixirsPlace
Summary: Guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me, ‘cus you said forever, now I drive alone past your street.George can’t escape the past, so he ends up at a place he’s only dreamed of seeing. Course, this was never how he imagined it would be.Vaguely inspired by Driver License by Olivia Rodrigo
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Cuz I Still Fucking Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently my venting method is hurt no comfort dreamnotfound now, so here you go, cry :’))

George’s knuckles turn white from his firm grip on the steering wheel, and he hears his breath come out with a choked back sob before he feels it. He doesn’t notice the sting of the tears that form in his eyes, he simply wipes them away with the sleeves of his hoodie. The sight of the black fabric only makes him more emotional, and he has to fight to not break down at the memory of the night the images of him in the oversized hoodie were revealed to twitter. It wasn’t all that long before the fight, the blowout that left George in shambles, with no one to run to anymore. The memories of the good times stung more then anything else, and he saw them everywhere. He knew he would never see a muffin or a banadana the same. Losing Dream was what hurt the most though, he couldn’t stand the sight of smiley faces anymore. Which is why it hurt so bad that he couldn’t get himself to take the fricking hoodie off, or to stop spraying the cologne on it. He was so desperately hanging on to everything. 

Maybe thats how he ended up here, driving the streets of Florida, using the address to Dream’s house that he had been given so long ago. George turns a corner and spot the house through his blurry vision. It looked almost exactly like it had in that photo Dream had sent to him the night he graduated high school, one of him standing outside the house on the front lawn, absolutely beaming with pride. He pulled to the side of the road and blinked harshly in an attempt to clear his eyes and mind. He raised his wrists up to cover his mouth and let out a gut wrenching scream, his emotions spilling out of him without permission. He bit down hard on the fabric to stop the cries from continuing, but it was too late, Dream’s porch light was on, alone with about half the street's lights. He couldn’t peel his eyes away from the window that looked into the street. He swore he caught a glimpse of a brown furry ear, and then there was Dream, holding patches in his arms. He couldn’t look away, his mind was blank.

Fuck, he looked so beautiful half asleep. He couldn’t do this. Why was he even here? They hadn’t spoken in months. It hit him like a slap in the face, leaving him in a state of shock. He had loved him, the whole time. And he still fucking did, no matter what. The lights turned out, and the tears came back. They spilled down his cheeks and soaked into the hoodie sleeve he was still biting into in order to hold back sobs. He tore his hand away, violently wiped his eyes, and started the car again. He drove away with the echos for his scream still echoing in his ears, and his heart feel of terrible pain.


End file.
